fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Berserker
Berserkers (バーサーカー Bāsākā) are powerful axe-wielding units that usually promote from Brigands, Pirates, and Barbarians. They have high HP and Strength, but low Skill and resistance. Also, they possess a special characteristic: they have 15% extra Critical Hit ratings, just like Swordmasters and Snipers. Although the class has traditionally been male-only, in Fates the class became unisex with female berserkers. History in the Series The name Berserker was first used for the unrelated class in the original Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem. This Berserker was a variation of the Hero class. The traditional Berserkers modern incarnation appeared in Fire Emblem: Thracia 776 in which they were enemy-only axe users with Wrath as a class skill and the ability to walk across mountain and water tiles. The second appearance of Berserkers was as a playable class in Fire Emblem: Binding Blade. Pirates and Brigands in Fire Emblem: Binding Blade could promote into Berserkers by using a Hero Crest. In Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken and Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones, Pirates have to use an Ocean Seal to promote into Berserkers. The Enemy Only Brigands could still promote into Berserkers in the game data with a Master Seal. In Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance, the class that promotes into Berserkers, Bandits, are enemy-only, but they can promote the very same way as any other unit (i.e. with a Master Seal or upon reaching Lv. 21). Though Bandits are present in Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn, Berserkers are strangely absent, meaning the playable Berserker from Path Of Radiance, Largo, is non-playable. In the spinoff Genei Ibun Roku ♯FE, Berserkers are retooled as Armored axe users, being an alternate class change for the Armor Knight Mirage Draug. In Game Combat Berserkers fight in much the same way as Pirates and Brigands do. Their increased critical hit rate, and ability to cross terrain (such as Peaks and Water) makes them valuable attacking units. Berserkers are purely offensive units: their Defense and Resistance are very shallow, making them unsuited to take lots of abuse, despite their humongous HP growths. Since they wield axes, Beserkers can take maximum advantage of their Strength without worrying about range, though this has the drawback of being rather inaccurate. In Awakening, the two skills Berserkers can learn are Wrath and Axefaire. Wrath boosts the user's Critical Rate by 20 when at least half of their HP has been depleted. This skill can be combined with Vantage to swiftly defeat the enemy before the user can be touched. In addition, stack the former two skills on Gamble and Zeal (from the Fighter class) as well as equip the Berserker with a Killer Axe and watch the guaranteed massacre. Axefaire boosts the user's Strength by 5 when he is equipped with an axe. It is very useful for bolstering the Berserker's already gigantic Attack, so to your discretion. In all of their appearances, Berserkers are rare units, the player's army often recruiting only one, Binding Blade containing the largest amount of recruitable Berserkers at three. Sometimes the only playable Berserker will be Pre-Promoted. In WiFi battles, Berserkers are considered to be good units because they possess enough speed to not be doubled, yet have far higher strength than normal high-speed units like Swordmasters and Snipers. This ability means they can kill units like Generals and Dracoknights. However, they lack the ability to double some other units, such as Paladins and Sages. Their high strength also allows them to use Poleaxes as a good means of attack. There exists combos based around using cards like Judgement, warping and Berserkers. These combos allow a player to effectively win a battle on the first turn. Berserkers' main weakness is their low movement. This is slightly mitigated by their ability to cross sea terrain, but few WiFi maps have such terrain. Stats Base B |fe6=24*7*-*6*7*0*6*0* C |fe7=24*7*-*6*7*0*6*0* C |fe8=24*7*-*6*7*0*6*0* C |fe9=28*8*0*5*7*0*6*0* C |fe11=24*7*0*2*7*0*6*0* D |fe12=24*9*0*2*9*0*6*0* D |fe13=30*13*0*5*11*0*5*1* E |fe14=24*12*0*8*9*0*5*0* E }} Maximum A |fe6=60*30*-*24*28*30*22*24* S |fe7=60*30*-*29*28*30*23*21* S |fe8=60*30*-*29*28*30*23*21* S |fe9=60*30*20*24*28*40*35*27* S |fe11=60*30*20*24*28*22*24*20* A |fe12=60*30*20*24*28*22*24*20* A |fe13=80*50*30*35*44*45*34*30* A |fe14=70*40*25*32*33*25*27*25* S }} Growth rates %*40/ %*-20/ %*15/ %*10/ %*0%*0/ %*-15/ %*- |fe12=70/ %*30/ %*-20/ %*15/ %*30/ %*0%*0/ %*-15/ %*- |fe13=50%*25%*0%*15%*20%*0%*5%*5%*- |fe14=30%*25%*0%*15%*15%*0%*0%*0%*- }} Notable Berserkers ''Binding Blade'' *Garret - An honorable bandit making a living from the war *Scott - A pirate who plagues the Western isles *Gelero - An echoing Bandit seeking Armads. *Maggie - showy bandit seeking the treasure of Arcadia with Rose. *Rose - flashy bandit seeking the treasure of Arcadia with Maggie. *Possible Promotion for: Geese and Gonzales ''Rekka no Ken'' *Hawkeye - The protector of the Nabata Desert. *Fargus - Leader of the pirate group, Fargus's Corsairs *Georg - Spirit guardian of the Blazing Sword Durandal *Promotion for: Dart ''The Sacred Stones'' *Dozla - A bodyguard of L'Arachel * Possible promotion for: Ross, if first promoted into a Pirate. ''Path of Radiance'' *Gashilama - A laguz slave trader *Largo- The husband of Calill, a self-proclaimed world class Berserker ''Shadow Dragon'' *Possible Promotion for: Darros ''Shin Monshō no Nazo'' *Legion - An assassin working for Eremiya. *Darros - A pirate who fought in the War of Shadows. ''Awakening'' *Victor - The brother of Vincent. *Vincent - The brother of Victor. *Mustafa - A Plegian general and the boss of Chapter 10 *Algol - A Plegian member of the Grimleal. *Morristan - A Ruffian wyvern hunter. *Zanth - The Southron Sea King. Fates *Lloyd - The ostentatious brother of Llewelyn. (encountered as a boss; can be captured) *Llewelyn - The flamboyant brother of Lloyd. (encountered as a boss; can be captured) *Hans - A soldier and criminal from Nohr who is willing to do whatever it takes for success and power. *Tarba - A bandit leader in the secluded desert realms. (encountered as a boss; can be captured) * Possible promotion for: Arthur, Charlotte. Trivia *In Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken, the map icon for the Berserker is different, seemingly to match Hawkeye's animation, than the one appearing in Binding Blade and The Sacred Stones. *In Rekka no Ken, Hawkeye has a unique battle animation as a Berserker. *In Awakening, the NPC and Enemy Berserker are more muscular compared to the skinny model used by most playable units. The only playable character to use the larger model is Basilio. This is odd for Vaike as he is muscular for all his classes except Berserker. ** If the Enemy Generic Berserkers are made playable via cheating devices, they will also switch to the generic player model. * The Berserker class consistently surpasses, or ties the General class for the highest Strength cap in any appearance, boss classes excluded. * In Awakening, the Berserker class is the only playable, promoted class that cannot be reached by any playable character without the use of a Second Seal. ** This is due to the fact that the Barbarian class is the only class that is capable of promoting to the Berserker class normally. No playable character in Awakening starts off in the Barbarian class. Gallery File:Berserker.jpg|Concept artwork of the Berserker class from Awakening. File:Ibunroku Draug Berserker.png|Artwork of Draug as a Berserker from Genei Ibun Roku ♯FE. File:BerserkerTCG.jpg|A Level 10 generic Berserker, as he appears in the fourth series of the TCG. File:Berserker p.PNG|Generic CG portrait of the Berserker class from the DS titles. File:AwakeningBerserkerPortrait.png|Generic portrait of the Berserker class from Awakening. File:Berserker animation.gif|Animation of a Berserker performing a normal attack in the GBA titles. File:FE6 Berserker Critical.gif|Animation of Gonzales, a Berserker from Binding Blade, performing a critical attack. File:FE13Berserkers.jpg|Playable characters reclassed to Berserker in Awakening. File:FE7 Berserker Map Sprite.gif|Map sprite of the Berserker class from Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken. File:FE8 Berserker Map Sprite.gif|Map sprite of the Berserker class from '' The Sacred Stones''. File:Berserker FE12 Map Icon.png|Map sprite of the Berserker class from Shin Monshō no Nazo ~Hikari to Kage no Eiyū~. File:Enemy Berserker FE12 Map Icon.png|Map sprite of the enemy variant of the Berserker class from Shin Monshō no Nazo ~Hikari to Kage no Eiyū~. Cherilyn berserker.jpg|The female Avatar as a berserker.